


Chess Grandmaster

by MoonCat163



Category: Loki Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Kidnapping, Not much of a plot, Tony Stark has a Scottish daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat163/pseuds/MoonCat163
Summary: Tony Stark has a daughter that he didn’t know about. She’s a physicist and a chess Grandmaster.After her first introduction to Loki, who now lives in the Avengers Tower, she promptly beats him at a half-finished game of chess.(I don’t know anything about chess or physics, so these aren’t discussed in detail.)





	1. Chapter 1

Lyssa McAlister slung her messenger bag onto her shoulder as she left her lab on the eighteenth floor to take the elevator up to the Avengers level, where Tony Stark was expecting her. 

She was tall and slim, with dark, wavy hair that reached to the small of her back, and wore a knee-length dark red dress with brown knee-high boots. 

Not many people, outside the Avengers team, knew that she was his daughter. He and her mother had met each other in Scotland and had had a brief relationship. He hadn’t known about her, and her mother had never told her who her father was. 

They had only found out about each other a year ago, through the letter her mother had left with the lawyer, to be read only after her death. Lyssa was thirty years old by that time. 

Lyssa had come from Scotland to work for Stark Industries so that she and Tony could get to know each other. They’d reached an understanding that he wouldn’t treat her like a child and she wouldn’t expect him to become a “dad” overnight. 

So far, the relationship had worked out almost perfectly. Their interactions became less awkward as they became more comfortable around each other. Lyssa learned a lot from him and he found her to be as brilliant as he was (and on the road to surpass him), and equally as brilliant as Bruce Banner.

Tony was waiting at the elevator and escorted the young woman into the living quarters of the Avengers tower. Everyone was gathered, having just finished a meal together and were lingering over conversation. Except for a newcomer, who was sitting in a chair, contemplating a chess board. The chair across from him was empty, though. 

“Hi, all,” Lyssa greeted them, with a smile. “Came up for coffee while the boss looks over some files.”

She had a soft Scottish accent, having been raised in Edinburgh for most of her life. 

Lyssa followed Tony into the kitchen, where Thor was also standing and looked up at the Asgardian. 

“Hi, Thor,” she said, with a soft smile. 

He smiled back, taking her hand to gently kiss her fingers, and winking as she blushed slightly. She’d developed a crush on him when they first met, and it was hard not to get over that when he was so tall, handsome, and yummy. 

“You’re so sweet, like a cinnamon roll,” she grinned then asked, “Is that Loki? I haven’t met him yet.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Stop flirting.” They both ignored him. 

“Yes,” Thor replied. “I’ll introduce you, if you like.”

“Sure,” she replied. “He’s cute.”

Tony choked on that and shook his head at her. “Not on my dime, McAlister. You know, you could share these files through Jarvis. It would save you a trip.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” She asked. 

She smiled at Tony’s grumble and allowed Thor to lead him over to his brother, who looked up at them when they approached him. 

“Brother, this is Lyssa McAlister, one of Tony’s associates. Lyssa, this is my brother, Loki.”

Loki stood and she smiled warmly at Thor’s dark-haired brother as she offered her hand to him. He paused before taking it and gently squeezing her fingers. 

Such fetching green eyes, she thought. Loki was as tall as Thor, but had ebony hair and a pale complexion. He seemed more reserved than Thor but he did give her a slight smile when he let go of her hand. 

Thor watched them in amusement as he realized that her infatuation with him was likely over, although he hadn’t minded it at all. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Loki,” she said. “Did you not have an opponent for your game?”

“Dr. Banner had to abandon it before we finished,” he replied. 

Lyssa glanced back at Bruce, who shrugged slightly. She gathered that one of them was either a poor loser or winner. 

“I have some time, if you’d care to play,” she said. “We can pick up where he left off, or start over. Dr. Banner?”

“Please, by all means.” Bruce seemed almost relieved. 

“You only have about thirty minutes,” Tony reminded her. 

“Oh, this won’t take that long,” she said, sitting down and examining the board. She missed seeing Loki’s eyebrow arch almost indignantly as he sat down again. 

The others got quiet and tried to unobtrusively get a good spot from which to watch. 

“So, do you want to continue from here, or start over?” Lyssa asked Loki. 

“We can continue the current game,” he replied, curious about the others’ sudden interest. 

“Very well. Whose move is it?”

“Yours.”

Lyssa nodded and studied the board again before making her move. Loki’s eyes flicked over her and the board, trying to assess her skill and strategy. Between moves, he was rather taken that she bit her bottom lip as she worked out his strategy. 

Four moves later, she had him in checkmate and he was stunned at the ease in which she’d beaten him, especially since she’d picked up where Bruce had left off. 

“Dr. Banner, your game is improving, you had him on the defensive.” 

Lyssa gathered her things and went back to the kitchen for her coffee to go. Tony had finished looking at the files she’d brought him and she put them back into her bag. They spoke quietly to each other and he gently chucked her under the chin. 

“So, McAlister, karaoke, this weekend, need you there,” Tony called out as she headed back across the room. 

“Sorry, Boss, I’m competing this weekend, out of town, although karaoke does sound like fun,” she replied. 

Loki had stood while she got her coffee and bag. She came back toward him and looked up at him, her hazel eyes glowing with warmth. She was unaware that he had watched her the entire time, but Thor had noticed, as had Tony. 

“I’ll be back next week and will have more time to play, if you’re up for a rematch?” She asked him.

“Of course,” he replied. “It would be my pleasure.”

She smiled at him before turning toward the elevator, which opened as if on cue. 

“There’s my favorite soldier,” Lyssa said as Bucky Barnes stepped out. 

He winked at her as she put a hand to the side of his face, then tiptoed to kiss his cheek, then ear, which never failed to tickle him. She left the imprint of lipstick on his face, which he tried to wipe off, after giving her a mock scowl. 

“Loki, it was a pleasure meeting you,” she called from the elevator. “Later, gentlemen.”

Once the door closed, the entire room of Avengers burst into laughter, with the exception of Loki and Bucky. 

“What’s so funny?” Bucky asked. 

“Loki just met our chess Grandmaster,” Tony said, rather proudly, “and it didn’t take her but twenty minutes to ruin his day.”

“Wait, what?” Loki asked. “A woman…?”

“Hold up there,” Bucky said, with a grin. “If she hears you say that, you’ll have a chess board up against your face and you’ll be spitting out the pieces.”


	2. Chapter 2

Following week

“Listen up, everyone,” Tony spoke over the conversations in the kitchen where the team was getting ready for lunch. “McAlister is on the way up. There was some type of altercation at the chess tournament so don’t get angry when you see her. Well, if you get angry, there is no need for revenge. It’s been handled.”

Everyone looked at each other curiously as they waited for the elevator to open. When it did, Lyssa hesitated stepping off as all eyes turned toward her.

“It figures that you’d ALL be here. At the same time,” she complained, getting off the elevator.

“Come on, come on, let’s see.” Tony reached for the sunglasses she wore.

“Come on, Boss, stop it.” Lyssa tried to bat his hands away but was unsuccessful.

“Whew, would you look at that. I didn’t know chess tournaments were so violent.”

Lyssa knew that she’d never be able to hide the bruise at the corner of her eye or on her cheekbone, so she didn’t try.

“If anyone else wants a closer look, line up, today’s your only chance because I don’t intend to come back up here until it’s healed.”

She walked into the middle of them and waited until everyone had a good look. Tony then took her bag away from her, over her objections.

“I’m running behind as it is, I need your okay on a couple of things.”

“Nope, I’ll clear it with the boss. Besides, I think you challenged Loki to another game and if I know you, you haven’t eaten lunch yet.”

Lyssa opened her mouth to protest again, but closed it when he arched an eyebrow at her. She gave a sigh as she acquiesced.

“Fine. Don’t think that I don’t know that you want to know firsthand what happened.”

Thor guided her to the large table, putting her between him and Bucky. Loki, who usually didn’t eat with the others, sat across from her, curious to hear what could have happened at a chess tournament of all places.

Darcy Lewis also sat across from her, grinning as if she knew some type of secret. Lyssa glanced at the younger woman, then did her best to ignore her. Whatever it was, it was unlikely that Lyssa would be interested.

“So, I think we can assume this has something to do with Vasily—-“

“Yes, Yes,” Lyssa waved her hand irritably. “Arrogant Russian whose last name I refuse to pronounce correctly.”

She leaned close to Bucky and whispered quietly in Russian, causing him to frown angrily.

“Ah, Ah, share the tale, in English, please,” Tony cut into their conversation.

“Fine!” Lyssa rolled her eyes. “I was two moves away from checkmate and he lost it.”

“Did he strike you?” Thor asked, his voice an angry rumble.

“Not with his hands. He smacked the board and sent it it flying at me. The corner hit me in the face.”

“I hope he was suitably punished,” Tony said.

“He was suspended for two weeks, then we have a rematch, if I want it. If I don’t, he loses one rank place and I move up one,” Lyssa replied. “I want to kick his butt…”

“Leave that to me,” Bucky said quietly.

Lyssa wagged her finger at him. “At chess, Soldier. I plan on moving ahead of him in ranking. I wouldn’t object to some reinforcements, if any of you care to attend, although it could be quite boring to some of you.”

“Say when and where,” Bucky replied, while putting food on her plate.

“Just salad….” she started. “Ok, I guess I’m eating lasagna. Alright, now, that’s too much.”

She pulled her overfilled plate away from Bucky and gave him a reproachful look. He in turn grinned at her.

“Does your eye still hurt?”

Everyone was a bit surprised when Loki asked the question; however, Darcy’s grin got bigger.

“Only when I do this,” Lyssa replied, lightly touching the bruise.

“Then stop doing that,” Darcy quipped, then burst into giggles.

Lyssa and Loki made similar faces at the sound and Lyssa shook her head.

“That never gets old, Darcy. _Never_ gets old,” Lyssa said dryly. “When I know the date of the rematch, I’ll let Tony know and he can tell me how many to expect. If you decide to come, you are not to wear your super suits.”

“Are you still going to play a game with Loki?” Darcy asked, with a smile as she chewed on some bread.

The question was innocent enough, but for some reason it caught Lyssa’s attention and she looked at the girl sharply before casting a glance at Loki. His face was impassive but Darcy continued to smile at both of them.

“The Boss has cleared it. There’s nothing that you have that can’t wait until tomorrow,” Tony said.

“Alright,” Lyssa said, “Loki?”

He nodded with a slight smile, ignoring Darcy as she elbowed his side almost gleefully. Lyssa was surprised that the other woman would be so familiar with him, as he didn’t seem the type to take an elbow in the ribs gracefully.

Once everyone had finished eating, Lyssa got up to help clear the table and do the dishes, but Darcy grabbed her by the arm and tugged her into the living area toward the chess board.

“There are plenty of people to do the dishes,” the girl said, grinning. “Come on, I want to watch you two play.”

“Maybe you could learn something from her.” Loki was clearly becoming annoyed.

“Ouch,” Darcy replied, laughing.

“I swear, Darcy, sometimes you’re like a chihuahua,” Lyssa said. “Always yapping about something.”

Lyssa wasn’t sure, but she thought she heard Loki stifle a laugh. She looked at him, but his expression was unreadable although his eyes glittered. She gave him a tiny smile.

“And you two need to lighten up.”

“If you’re going to watch, sit there quietly,” Loki told her.

“Yes, your majesty.”

“Actually, Darcy, make yourself useful for a moment and bring me an ice pack, please?” Lyssa requested. “And not a big bag of ice, one of those from the first aid kit.”

“Don’t start until I get back.”

Lyssa sat back in her chair with a sigh. “She exhausts me sometimes.”

“I can understand that,” Loki replied, with a smile.

“May I ask something of you, before she gets back?”

“Of course,” he replied, while setting up the board.

His hands, Lyssa thought, watching him. Hands were almost always the first thing she noticed and she thought Loki’s hands were just perfect. They could belong to a pianist, they were so fine-boned.

“Dr. Banner tells me that you’re very good at chess. I’d like to see if you have any strategies that you’d be willing to share. I want to beat that guy very badly,” she said.

“I’d be happy to help you,” he said. “But preferably somewhere quiet where we could discuss the game.”

“Not thinking of ditching me, are you?” Darcy’s voice startled Lyssa, causing her to jump.

Darcy sat on the floor beside the coffee table after handing the ice pack to Lyssa.

“Most definitely,” Lyssa replied. “But not today.”

“So, some of us are going out this weekend,” Darcy said as the game got started. “You want to join us?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Lyssa replied, watching Loki as he made his first move. “By ‘some’, do you mean the whole team or just half of them?”

“Well, Steve, Natasha and Clint are still away,” Darcy said, counting out on her fingers. “Tony, Thor and Bucky are going, Maria said she would, and Loki still needs some persuasion.”

“Hmmm.” Lyssa didn’t say anything for a moment but winced when she started to prop her head in her hand but landed on the bruise. She put the ice pack back on and made her move. “I’ll think about it. It depends on how far behind I get on my work, since…”

“I give you permission to not work this weekend,” Tony chimed in.

“Don’t you think you should clear it with the boss?” Lyssa teased.

“Last time I checked, that was me,” he retorted. “I could make you take vacation time until after your chess match.”

“Are you forgetting that I have a deadline to meet?”

“Oh, yeah, right,” he said, then got silent for a moment. “There, the deadline’s been moved. You’re on vacation now.”

“Tony!”

Lyssa turned in her chair. While her back was turned, Darcy made a motion with her hands from Loki toward Lyssa, then put her hands down when Lyssa faced Loki again. Lyssa had a sneaking suspicion that the girl was up to something, or antagonizing Loki for some reason.

The game took longer than their first match, with Loki winning and Lyssa setting up for another one. Lyssa won the second game, and they continued until it was late afternoon and they’d each won three games.

“So, this weekend?” Darcy asked.

“Alright, fine, since I’ve been forbidden to work. What time and where?”

“I’ll text you the deets.” Darcy gave her a big grin.

“Alright,” Lyssa replied, standing and stretching. “Thank you for the games, Loki. I’ll be going now. Nite, Darcy.”

She got her bag and went toward the elevator. The others had already left to train or for their work, leaving only Tony in the living area.

“Goodnight, Boss.” Lyssa waved to him.

*****

After their initial introduction, where she’d beaten him at a half-started game of chess, Loki had made the mistake of asking Darcy about Lyssa. The younger woman had assumed (rightly so) that he’d been interested, even though he’d been careful to keep his questions to the non-personal type, except when it came to Bucky.

Darcy had assured him that Lyssa and Bucky were not an item, just friends, although Lyssa flirted with the super soldier frequently. Loki had grudgingly agreed to go out with the rest of them that weekend, if Lyssa also went, but he had told Darcy firmly that she wasn’t to attempt to matchmake nor was she to talk to Lyssa about his interest.


	3. Chapter 3

Lyssa joined the others downstairs for the night out. Since she had a small apartment in Stark tower, the seven of them rode in two chauffeured SUV’s to the club.

She dressed in a simple knee-length black sheath dress, with long sleeves and flared cuffs, with wedge heeled shoes, since she rarely wore high heels. A doubled string of pearls hung from her neck, completing her simple look. Her hair was an explosion of long curls. She also had a dark blue shawl tied around her hips.

Darcy was buzzing with excitement and Lyssa tried to stay away from her. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the girl, but she had an energy that bounced all over the place, and Lyssa sometimes felt like she’d been on a carousel that had spun out of control after being with Darcy for any amount of time.

Loki watched the patrons in the club with interest, but declined any attempts by Darcy to get him to dance. She sat beside him with her arms crossed in annoyance. He watched Lyssa and Bucky mostly, since they seemed comfortable with each other and danced to their own tune, regardless of what the other dancers were doing.

“Are you sure those two aren’t attached?” He leaned over to ask Darcy.

“Nope, decidedly _not_ attached,” she replied. “She’d dance with you if you asked, ya know.”

“This music doesn’t suit my tastes.”

Later in the evening, Lyssa was returning to the table with Bucky when Darcy suddenly jumped up and grabbed her wrist.

“Come with me to the ladies room,” Darcy said, physically dragging Lyssa away from the table.

“Darcy!” Lyssa scolded, trying to keep up and get her wrist free at the same time. “Stop, you’re going to make me fall! What’s wrong with you…!”

Lyssa’s foot hit a slick spot on the floor, and she fell heavily onto her hands and knees. Darcy was too much in shock to try to help her up, and hadn’t noticed that Loki had swiftly reached them, just seconds before Bucky.

“ _Darcy_!”

Loki’s tone indicated that he was royally pissed. Lyssa was stunned to hear his voice before he lifted her effortlessly to her feet. She pressed her forearm to her head as her knees and palms began to sting from the contact with the hard floor.

“Are you alright?” Loki reached for Lyssa’s hands but she pulled away, showing him that her palms were dirty.

“I have something sticky on me, don’t get it on your clothes,” she said, shakily, trying not to cry. “But I’m alright, thank you.”

Darcy started to say something but Loki silenced her with a glance. Bucky had a scowl on his face. She could tell that both men weren’t very happy.

“Excuse me while I go wash this crap off,” Lyssa told him. “Darcy, I’m sorely tempted to lock you in a bathroom stall.”

The two women went to the bathroom and Lyssa washed the gunk off her hands and knees. The hem of her dress had made contact with the floor, so Lyssa tried to sponge the worst of it out.

“You’re gonna owe me for dry cleaning or a new dress,” Lyssa said.

“Okay,” Darcy replied, subdued.

“Now, why the big rush to drag me in here?”

“I just wanted to tell you that he likes you and that you should ask him to dance.”

“Who likes me?” Lyssa asked as she looked in the mirror to smooth her hair down a bit.

“Are you spilling secrets?” A voice asked.

Darcy flushed when Maria Hill came into the bathroom, interrupting her.

“Tony sent me to check on you,” Maria said.

“I’m okay, but I think I’ll bruise.”

“I’m sorry that I made you fall.”

Lyssa sighed. “I’ve asked you not to grab on me like that.”

Lyssa finished composing herself and the three of them headed back to the table. Lyssa leaned over Tony’s shoulder.

“I’m going home. Is it okay to take a car and send it back?”

“Sure, kid.”

“Thanks. Good nite.”

Lyssa went to her seat to get her small purse. Bucky stood and she leaned close to him to let him know that she was leaving.

“Want me to go with you?”

“No, you stay and have fun. I’ll see you later.” Lyssa kissed his cheek quickly, careful not to leave lipstick this time.

Darcy shot a glance at Loki as Lyssa said her goodbyes. He stood and touched her elbow gently.

“If it’s alright with you, I’ll escort you back. I’ve had enough of this noise for the night.”

“Sure, but please don’t feel that you have to leave on my account,” Lyssa replied, looking up at him.

“I don't,” he replied.

“I’d like to go back, too,” Darcy said.

“Alright, but you are to behave,” Loki responded, his tone indicating that he was still angry with her.

“I promise.”

They went out to the SUV and Loki opened a rear door, then helped Lyssa in. She started to scoot over to the other side so that he could get in, then her progress was stopped when Darcy slid in, leaving her in the middle between the two of them.

“So high school, Darcy,” Lyssa sighed, getting a grin in return.

During the drive, Lyssa tried to avoid invading Loki’s space, although he didn’t seem to mind. They were shoulder to shoulder, and she could feel his warmth against her side. She hoped that he would put his arm around her, but figured he either wasn’t interested or didn’t want to get Darcy started again. Lyssa had deduced that Darcy had been speaking of Loki before Maria had interrupted her in the bathroom.

Darcy studiously looked out the window, ignoring them.

When they arrived at the tower, Loki assisted Lyssa out of the car. Her knees had stiffened somewhat, so she stumbled a bit when she got out and lurched into him. He took her arms and steadied her carefully.

“Are you quite sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, just a little stiff.”

Once they were on the elevator, Darcy apologized again.

“How long are you going to stay mad at me?” She asked.

“Darcy, when my knees stop hurting, I’ll stop being mad. That should give me four whole days.”

“Okay,” the young woman replied, stepping off the elevator at her floor.

Loki remained where he was. “I’ll see you to your apartment.”

“Thank you.”

Lyssa could have sworn that Darcy gave Loki a thumbs up sign just before the elevator door closed. She leaned against the safety rail and carefully fingered her eye.

“You know, I’m not clumsy in the slightest, but I always find a way to injure myself,” she said, tiredly.

She was surprised by his soft laugh. “Dynamo Darcy seems to have helped you on this occasion.”

“So true,” she replied, giving him a smile. “I didn’t think it was possible to bruise your palms, but apparently it is.”

When the elevator stopped on her floor, she led him to her apartment

“Thank you for escorting me. Would you like to come in?”

Loki followed her in and looked around. It was a three room suite with a kitchen/living room area, one bedroom and one bathroom. It was slightly larger than most of the other apartments, but smaller than his own.

It was neat, with minimal furniture, but decorated tastefully.

“Oh, I hope pets don’t bother you, I have a cat,” she said. “She’ll find me in a few minutes.”

“Not at all,” he replied.

Lyssa took off her shoes and put them in the closet, and motioned Loki toward the living area.

“Would you care for something to drink?” She asked.

“No, thank you.”

Lyssa then sank down into the sofa with a tired groan. “I’m going to be sore in the morning. I’m not looking forward to trying to sleep tonight.”

Loki sat down on the coffee table in front of her, his knees almost touching hers.

“I can help you with that, if you like,” he said softly.

She raised her head to look at him.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know how much you know about me, but I can heal your injuries with my magic.”

“Magic? I don’t suppose you’re talking about the kind where you pull a rabbit out of a hat?”

“Hardly,” he said, with a grin. “But I could.”

She grinned back at him. It was the first time she’d seen a genuine smile on his face, since he mostly kept aloof when they were with the others, with the exception of Thor and possibly Darcy.

“I’d be interested to see that.”

He held his hands out to take hers. His thumbs rubbed lightly over her palms, then she felt a soft warmth emit from his hands, causing her pain to slowly subside. She hoped that he couldn’t feel that her heart was pounding at his touch.

“That feels nice,” she said, eyes wide in wonderment.

“Better?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“Knees next?”

“Please.”

Lysss tried not to quiver when he laid his hands on her legs. His thumbs again caressed her skin and she felt the same warmth as before until the pain was gone.

When he finished, she leaned up to inspect his work before glancing up at him. He was watching her intently.

“How about the eye?”

His fingers lifted her chin up so that he could study the bruise there. Once again she was struck by the color of his eyes. She half hoped that he would kiss her.

“Actually, I think I’ll keep that one. It may fade before the rematch but I want it there for the officials to see.”

“Ah, a battle scar,” he said.

“Well, it is a beaut,” she replied, with a laugh.

“Indeed it is,” he agreed.

“I was wondering if you’d consider coming to the match, if you don’t have any other plans?” Lyssa asked, leaning back again

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

“Good,” she nodded decisively. “Ah, there you are.”

Lyssa’s cat made an appearance at that moment, jumping up onto the sofa, then padding over to her lap.

“This is Maya.”

Lyssa rubbed the cat’s head, then scratched her under the chin. Loki could hear the largish black cat purring happily.

“Lovely.”

“Thanks, she’s spoiled rotten.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle when the cat rolled into her back and stretched full length to get a belly rub before getting up to sniff at him.

“I will go now and let you rest,” he said, getting up.

“I’ll probably sleep in tomorrow morning, but if you don’t have plans, maybe you’d care to come here and we could play a couple of games. I’ll even cook breakfast.”

“That sounds delightful,” he replied.

“Is there anything that you don’t like to eat?”

“Pizza.”

His reply prompted a laugh from her.

“Alright, no pizza. We should have four days before Darcy hits again, if you can ditch her.”

Loki laughed then. “I’m sure I can manage that.”

*********

Darcy was waiting on him when he finally arrived at the Avengers’ level, where his quarters were situated.

“Well?” She asked. “Did you ask her out? Please tell me you kissed her!”

“Darcy,” he said, quietly. “You caused her to be injured after I specifically told you not to interfere.”

The tone in his voice brought her up sharp. She rarely saw him angry with her, usually he was just annoyed.

“I didn’t mean to, I was just excited for you,” she replied, defensively. “Is she alright?”

“Yes, but you are to leave her alone for a few days,” he told her in no uncertain terms. “She has a chess match to prepare for and I don’t want you distracting her. It’s important to her.”

“Did you at least kiss her?”

Loki drew a deep breath. “Go to your room and stay away from her.”

After Darcy left, Loki went into his room and poured himself some whiskey, which he found to be better than most alcohols that he’d tried. He sat down in an armchair and sipped his drink while thinking about Lyssa, and the softness of her hands and how it had felt to touch her legs.

He’d wanted so badly to touch more of her and had left as soon as possible before pushing his luck.


	4. Chapter 4

Lyssa let Loki into her apartment the next morning. He looked at the breakfast she had set out and raised an eyebrow at her. 

“I’ve seen Steve, Bucky and Thor eat. I figured you might have as large an appetite, so I erred on the side of caution,” she said with a grin. “I can always send it upstairs if it’s too much.”

“I think it will be enough,” he replied. “I am rather hungry.”

“Good.” She motioned toward the table and brought juice and coffee over. “If there’s something there that you don’t like, please let me know. Don’t feel obligated to eat it.”

Loki sat down and began to help himself to eggs, steak, fruit and homemade biscuits with a variety of jellies. Lyssa watched him for a moment.

“Is it alright?”

“Yes,” he replied. “The bread is delicious.”

She smiled in relief, then began to eat too. Loki did have a big appetite and she was glad that she’d made enough to fill him up. 

“I also understand that you like chocolate.”

“Chocolate?” He asked, fork halfway to his mouth. 

“Yes,” she replied. “I made a chocolate cake last night. We don’t usually have dessert after breakfast, but….”

“I’d like cake, please,” he grinned at her. 

“And you shall have some,” she replied, rather pleased with herself. “Or the whole thing if you can manage it.”

Loki laughed as he continued to eat. He had been surprised that she’d made enough food for him; he usually ate lightly when he had his meals with the others, then had smaller snacks throughout the day when he got hungry. 

Lyssa diligently kept his coffee refilled and assured him that he could eat as much as he wanted. Once he had finished, she brought the cake to the table and let him serve himself. She declined any, as she’d had enough to eat already. 

“If Thor smells this, he will break your door down,” Loki said, savoring his first bite of the cake. 

“You can share, if you like.”

“Oh, I don’t think so.”

Lyssa laughed softly as she watched him. He managed to eat half of the two layer cake before he sat back in his chair. 

“Are you going to need a nap?”

“Not at all,” he winked. “I’m saving the remainder of this for later, though.”

Lyssa put on another pot of coffee while he stood and stretched. Then he went to the living room to admire several paintings. He particularly liked the one with a green theme. 

“These are lovely,” he commented, glancing at her when she brought two coffees with her to the table that held the chessboard. 

“Thanks, I did them years ago,” she replied with a smile at his surprised look. “I haven’t painted in a while, though.”

“That’s a shame,” he said, coming to sit across from her. 

“I have some that I’ve never hung, if you’d like to look at them,” she told him. “Have you done much decorating in your suite yet?”

“Not much,” he admitted. 

“Why don’t you choose a couple of paintings for yourself then?” She asked. “A gift for your help with chess.”

“That’s entirely unnecessary,” he replied. 

“You may as well choose a couple, or I will choose for you.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“I’ll accept that, for now, but if I win-“

“When you win,” he interrupted her. 

“When I win, I’ll expect you to accept them,” she said, wagging her finger at him. Then thinking that she may have pushed too hard: “Please.”

“Alright,” he conceded. “If you insist.”

**********  
Over the next week, Loki went to Lyssa’s apartment to play chess and discuss strategies. His instruction helped her immensely and she realized just how brilliant he was, and felt like an amateur, even though she could hold her own against him. 

Loki also came away from the sessions thinking almost the same thing about her. He’d discovered that she was a physicist, at the same level as Bruce Banner, although she worked in a different division. She also played the piano, and he’d enjoyed listening to her when she played after they’d finished their chess games. 

They grew closer, which didn’t go unnoticed by Darcy or the rest of the Avengers. Tony wasn’t too keen on the moody prince getting involved with Lyssa but he didn’t have a say, but he was determined that he would keep an eye on them. 

Darcy was disappointed that he hadn’t even attempted to kiss Lyssa yet nor had he asked her out, and he told her on several occasions to mind her own business. He had no intention of rushing things. 

He’d picked out a couple of paintings for his suite, but refused to take possession of them until after the chess match. Lyssa had finally received a notice of the date, time and location, and had secured tickets for those wanting to attend. 

Loki, Tony, Bucky, Thor and Darcy wanted to go; Bruce elected to stay home and Darcy promised that she would keep him updated. Lyssa had extracted promises from all of them to be on their best behavior. 

“Please, for Heaven’s sake, no thunder, lightning, reactor blasts or magic, regardless of what he does, and no punches to the face,” she looked directly at Bucky. 

“If he behaves, I will,” Bucky replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony’s limousine pulled up to the location of the rematch, which was the conference room of one of the nicer hotels. Loki assisted Lyssa out of the car first , then helped Darcy out. 

Lyssa wore a black pencil skirt with a white blouse, and had on high heels. Darcy kept a bag for her that held a second pair of shoes with lower heels in case she needed them. A thick gold chain supported an emerald pendant, which was the only jewelry that she wore. 

Loki thought she was stunning in her simple look, and he especially liked the green at her neck. He tucked her hand into his elbow before Bucky could attempt to escort her in. Darcy kept glancing at him as she was escorted by Thor, and he was diligent in ignoring her. 

Lyssa handed her purse to Darcy as the officials came over to talk to her. The bruise on her face had faded, but was still visible if one knew where to look. 

Her opponent soon entered the room, and Lyssa heard Bucky growl softly. 

“Steady, Sergeant,” she murmured in Russian. 

The man approached them, his eyes looking over her companions. His face held a fake smile as he greeted Lyssa. 

“Ah, Dr. McAlister, it’s a pleasure to see you again,” he said, in Russian.

“And why is that, Vasily?” Lyssa also spoke in Russian. 

“It’s another chance to beat you,” was the reply. 

“My recollection of our last game was that I almost had you beaten before you lost your temper.”

Vasily ignored her comment. ”Are all these men your boyfriends? Seems like one should be old enough to be your father.”

“Don’t be jealous now,” she replied. “I wouldn’t have you if you were the last man on Earth and held the last bottle of vodka. But you should watch your tongue, as one of them understands Russian. You will know which one when he buries his fist in your face.”

Vasily uneasily looked again at the men, but all their expressions were impassive. Thankfully, Darcy remained quiet. 

“We’re ready to begin,” one of the officials came over to them. 

Vasily walked away while glancing back over his shoulder. Lyssa let out an angry hiss. 

“What did he say?” Thor asked. 

“It’s not important,” Lyssa replied, shooting Bucky a silent warning. “Just trash talk to fluster me.”

Lyssa squeezed Bucky’s forearm before turning to the others. “It’s just one game but could take a couple of hours. Wish me luck.”

Loki was pleasantly surprised when she put her arms around him and hugged him hard. He returned the gesture. 

“Slay him,” he said. 

“Yes, your majesty,” she grinned at him before walking away with one of the officials. 

One hour and fifteen minutes later, Lyssa had won the game, much to Vasily’s dismay. He started to swipe the board off the table but thought better of it. Instead, he swore in Russian and said something that brought Lyssa to her feet. She swore back, loud enough for her companions to hear the anger in her voice. 

“We’d better stop her.” Bucky got to his feet and walked quickly toward the pair. 

Loki was immediately behind him when they reached Lyssa. At the sight of Bucky, Vasily had stepped back, but Lyssa advanced on him, still rattling off in Russian. 

Bucky stepped between the two while Loki grasped Lyssa’s shoulders and turned her toward him. He then leaned down so that he could put her over his shoulder and stood up straight. When he turned to take her away, he didn’t realize that he was close enough for Lyssa to grab Vasily by his coat collar. Bucky quickly broke her grip when she started to drag her opponent along with her. 

“Until next time, you arrogant ass!” Lyssa shouted in English. “Wait, who’s got me?”

She had been so incensed that she hadn’t even known that she was being carried like a sack of potatoes. She tried to look around to see who was doing the carrying. 

“Loki, put me down, this is awfully high.” She had one of her hands braced on his back so that she wasn’t hanging upside down while the other kept her pendant from banging into her nose. 

“And you made the rest of us promise to behave,” Tony said sarcastically. 

Lyssa ignored him, along with Darcy’s laugh and Thor’s grin. 

“Loki, please put me down.”

He waited until they’d reached the doorway before doing so, since carrying her through would risk her hitting her head on the lintel. She smoothed her skirt and blouse, then tried to slip past them to get back to Vasily. 

Bucky stepped in front of her while Loki caught her around the waist and pulled her back against him. 

“What did he say that has you so angry?” Loki asked quietly. 

Lyssa started to tell them, but then her anger faded once she realized that Vasily could come to serious harm if any of the guys went after him. 

“It’s no longer important. I’ve beaten him and moved three ranks ahead of him,” she replied, with a sigh. 

They waited there until Lyssa signed paperwork with the official results and received her copies. 

She stared at the papers in her hand before smiling and looking up at her friends almost incredulously. 

“I’ve moved ahead of him in ranking,” she laughed happily, jumping up and down. 

Loki received another hug around the waist, with Lyssa squeezing as hard as she could, knowing that he would barely feel it. Darcy met his eyes with a grin and he shook his head at her. 

“Thank you!” She said against his chest. 

“You’re most welcome. Well played, Slayer,” he smiled. 

She laughed again and let him go. The others took their turns in hugging her. 

“Alright, who’s hungry? My treat,” Tony said as they went out to the car. 

****** 

When they reached the tower, Lyssa took Loki immediately to her apartment to get his paintings. They were wrapped for transport and there was an extra one there. 

“I only selected two of these,” he said.

“Oh, I know,” she replied, with a shrug. “Let’s take them upstairs and you can decide where to hang them.”

She helped him carry them and set her load down as she looked around. His suite was large and contained expensive antiques as well as functional furniture. It was befitting a prince, she thought, then discovered his book collection, which also included antiques. 

“This is impressive,” she said, carefully running her fingers over the books. 

“Thank you,” he said while unwrapping the paintings. “Lyssa, this one was on your wall.”

“Consider it a bonus,” she replied. “I know that you like green and thought it would suit you.”

Loki unwrapped the other two paintings and leaned them against the sofa. He found places for the first two that he’d picked out, then picked up the third one. 

“I believe I have the perfect spot for this one. Come with me.”

Lyssa followed him but stopped at the door to his bedroom. It was large and neat, like the rest of the apartment. Loki noticed that she hadn’t come in all the way. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked with a laugh. 

“I don’t know, I guess I feel that I need a formal invitation to enter a prince’s bedroom,” she said. “This is your personal space.”

Loki hung the painting over his bed and then came over to take her hand and lead her where she could see it. 

“What do you think?”

“Looks good,” she said. “Now, I’d like to lure you back to my place with the promise of chocolate.”

“Let’s go then, before Thor hears that,” he said. 

*******

Once back in her apartment, Lyssa excused herself long enough to change into a casual cotton tank top dress. When she returned, she took two small plates out of the cupboard and put brownies on them, along with sliced strawberries and whipped cream. She also poured wine for them. Loki sat at the breakfast bar, while she stood at the end of it. 

“This is an awfully small plate,” he teased her. 

“I know,” she replied, while lazily eating a strawberry that she’d dipped into the whipped cream. “But there’s plenty if you want more.”

Loki watched her, mesmerized by the way she licked her lips and fingertips. Her lips were stained red from the berries and he wanted to taste her. She seemed oblivious to his scrutiny, though. 

After a moment, she became aware that he was watching her after she’d shaken the can of whipped cream and dispensed some directly into her mouth. 

“Is something wrong?” She asked, wiping overspray from her chin. 

“No,” he replied, reaching out to grasp her wrist so that he could pull her to him. He turned and put her between his knees. 

Lyssa looked at him and waited as he took both her hands in his and then rubbed the backs of them with his thumbs. 

He kissed her then, carefully at first in case she rejected him. She tasted like the berries and cream. Lyssa leaned into him while one arm went around his shoulders. 

“I was beginning to wonder if you would ever do that,” she murmured, stroking his cheek.

“Hmmm,” he replied. “I wasn’t sure about it.”

Both her hands slid across his cheeks then and into his hair as she kissed him deeply, causing him to groan. He drew her closer to him, his hands gripping her hips hard. 

“Now are you sure?” She asked, breathlessly. 

In answer, Loki found the hem of her dress and slowly raised it until he could pull it over her head. She was left standing in her underwear, her hands resting lightly on the tops of his thighs. 

Lyssa stood still, her gaze holding his while he ran his hands across her shoulders, down her arms, then sides. His mouth then went to the side of her neck and she shuddered from head to toe. 

While he gave her neck and throat attention, Lyssa unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, then caressed his neck, the underside of his jaw, and his shoulders. 

“Your shirt is so soft,” she whispered. “Is it silk?”

“Silk, yes,” he responded, thinking that her skin was softer than silk or any other material that Asgard had to offer. 

Loki finally pulled away and put his forehead against hers while he fought to catch his breath and to control himself. Lyssa ran her fingers through his hair, then rested her hands against the back of his neck. 

“We’ll have to put the cat out, but I’m issuing you a formal invitation to my bedroom,” Lyssa said quietly, then teased the corner of his mouth with the tip of her tongue. 

“Be careful,” he replied with a groan. “I want to ravish you.”

“Ravish me then.”

Lyssa stepped back and took both of his hands, pulling until he stood and followed her to the bedroom. He almost laughed at the size of the bed: it was wide enough and long enough for him to be comfortable in. Maya was curled up smack dab in the middle of it. 

“Why do you need so much space?”

She shrugged with a grin. “I grew up having to sleep in a small bed, so when I could buy my own, I got one big enough that I would feel tiny in. Good thing, hunh?”

Lyssa quickly scooped up her cat and put her out of the room. Once she’d closed the door, she went back to Loki and put her arms around him. 

“Now, where were we?”

“I believe I was about to toss you onto that bed and have my way with you.”

“As it pleases you, my prince,” she whispered, tiptoeing to kiss the hollow of his throat. 

Loki took a deep breath, picked her up, and held her against him while he took the few steps to the bed. Once there, he practically fell onto it with her underneath him. Lyssa gasped at the sudden drop but quickly recovered as he began to kiss her again, with an urgency that he couldn’t control. 

Her underwear was quickly discarded, then his hands were everywhere, making her whimper with desire. She pulled his shirt hem free of his belt, then unbuttoned it so that she could touch his skin. The belt buckle scratched her stomach but while she trying to get rid of it, Loki moved back slightly and discarded it himself, along with the rest of his clothes. 

Lyssa wrapped herself around him, causing him to growl low in his throat. Her teeth teased his lower lip until he grabbed a handful of her hair in order to pull her head back so that he could return the favor on her throat. 

Then he pressed into her, causing her to quiver and writhe beneath him as he moved hard against her, bringing her to climax several times before taking his own pleasure. 

He buried his face into her neck as they clung to each other breathlessly. 

“So soft, so warm, so pleasing,” he murmured in her ear. 

Lyssa hugged his shoulders hard at the soft praise. Her legs stayed tangled with his until he moved to her side and pulled the sheet up over them. He held her close while bringing his legs up in order to drape hers over them and pillowed her head on his arm. His free hand caressed her face, then neck before moving down to her stomach, then leg. 

Lyssa’s fingers trailed down his arm until she interlocked her fingers with his, then she brought his hand up to her lips so that she could kiss his palm. Loki returned the favor, then leaned over to kiss her temple. 

“Go to sleep,” he whispered. 

“Don’t leave me.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he responded. 

*****  
Next morning

Lyssa woke up and discovered that she hadn’t moved all night. Loki was also awake and watching her. He had been awake only for about thirty minutes and was a bit surprised that he had slept for so long as he usually only slept for a couple hours each night. 

“Good morning,” she said, sleepily rubbing her eyes and pushing her hair back away from her face. 

“Mmm, yes it is,” he replied, squeezing her before letting her go. 

She stretched and then sat up. “What time is it?”

“Not sure, but your cat has been meowing for some time now,” he chuckled. 

“Oh,” Lyssa rubbed her eyes again. “I’ll be right back.”

She got up and went to the bedroom door, not taking the time to put on a gown or robe; her hair was her only covering. Loki enjoyed the view until she left the room to tend to her cat. Loki sat up and positioned himself against the headboard. When she came back, she smiled at him as she sat on the bed at his hip. 

“What?” He asked. 

“You are absolutely tousled,” she laughed, reaching up to smooth his hair back from his brow. “I like it.”

Loki pulled her into his lap and held her close to him. She relaxed and closed her eyes until the ringing of her cell phone caused her to jump. He let her sit up so that she could answer it. 

“Yes?” She ran her fingers through her hair as she listened. “Hey, Boss. No, I’ve just woke up. Have I seen Loki?”

Loki’s eyebrows lifted in amusement as she ran her hand across his bare chest. 

“Yes, I’ve seen him.” She grinned at him. 

Lyssa tried to pull away when he started kissing the side of her neck. She wedged an arm between them, then covered his mouth with her hand. She gave him a reproachful look when he captured her hand and held it down. 

“He’s fine, everything is fine.” Lyssa gave Loki a wink as she blushed slightly. 

Loki laughed then, causing Lyssa to shush him. 

“Thanks, but I’ll make breakfast here.” 

She ended the call and put her phone down, after silencing it. 

“So?” Loki asked. 

“We’re busted.” She said, with a soft giggle. “Tony thought he’d lost you somewhere. I heard Darcy chattering in the background so I’ll leave it up to you to break the news to her.”

Loki groaned and let his head fall back against the wall. Lyssa couldn’t resist running her fingers lightly down his throat. 

“I don’t suppose we can stay here indefinitely?” He asked. 

“You can but I have to go back to work day after tomorrow,” she replied. 

He rubbed a hand over his face before pulling her close again, then kissing her. Lyssa slowly went limp and he took that moment to easily lift her until she was straddling him. His hands gripped her hips in order to hold her in place. 

“So, I’m guessing no shower or breakfast is in the immediate future?” She whispered, leaning her forehead against his. 

“Not in the immediate future.”

One of his hands moved to the back of her head as he kissed her again, while the other one slowly glided down a thigh. Lyssa in turn splayed her fingers across his chest. He hissed when she moved against him almost teasingly, then he guided her until she eased down onto his length, and then held her still. 

Lyssa broke off the kiss so that she could catch her breath. Just his kiss and the feel of him inside her was almost enough to put her over the edge, but she wanted, needed more. Loki allowed her to grasp his wrists and pull his hands away from her. She interlocked her fingers with his and pushed his hands against the headboard, holding them there as she began to rock against him. 

Soon, she was no longer holding him and no longer the one in control. Loki pulled his hands free, wrapped his arms around her, then rolled her beneath him. Her nails bit into his shoulders as he brought her quickly to the point of release. 

His name on her lips as she cried out drew a feral growl from him, and he collapsed onto her after reaching his own high. She held onto him while their breathing returned to normal. 

Loki raised his head from her neck in order to kiss her and was startled to see tears in her eyes. 

“Have I hurt you?” He asked, alarmed. 

“No, no,” she quickly assured him. 

“What is it then?” He said, brushing the hair away from her face, then the tears. 

“I don’t really know. It’s just that I feel like I’ve been waiting for you,” she whispered. “Where’ve you been?”

Loki’s smile was soft. “I’d have been here sooner had I known you were waiting.”

“Silly, huh?” She asked with a sigh. 

“No.”

“Probably too soon?”

“Definitely not.”

Lyssa hugged him before letting go so that he could move away from her. She crawled off the bed and tugged at his hand. 

“Come on, prince. It’s time for a shower, then breakfast. I’m hungry.”


	6. Chapter 6

When Lyssa got back to work, she was so far behind that she stayed in her lab well past quitting time. Other teams were at a standstill until she caught up, so Loki would bring lunch and dinner down to her. He made her stop long enough to eat, then would make her stop for the day, before she became exhausted. 

When she was finally caught up, she breathed a sigh of relief. Now she could take a day off without feeling guilty, if she wanted.

One morning, several weeks later, she went to work, leaving Loki sleeping in her bed. She’d kissed his cheek lightly to avoid waking him. She had a full day ahead of her, which included a trip to a different office outside Stark tower to help solve a problem so that her project could move past the log jam. 

When Loki got up, she’d left a note for him, along with a pot of coffee and a basket of muffins. He was a bit miffed that she hadn’t woken him when she left, something that he would address when she got home. 

After eating, he went up to the Avengers level and then to his quarters. Tony and Bruce were the only ones there when he passed through the common area to his suite for a book. 

As he stood at his bookcase, he heard a scream, then a wave of nausea rushed through him. He practically ran back to the common area. 

“Who screamed?” He asked Tony and Bruce. 

“No one,” Tony replied, looking at Bruce. 

“I haven’t heard anything,” Bruce said, shaking his head. 

Loki.

Loki dropped the book he’d been carrying in shock when he heard his name, whispered in terror. 

“Lyssa. Where’s Lyssa?”

******

Kidnapped. 

Tony stared at the package that he’d received, which contained all of Lyssa’s clothes, jewelry and personal effects. The small box had been left at the security desk by a young girl, who’d since disappeared.

A note in the box indicated that he would be contacted with further instructions and to not try any funny business or he would get his daughter back, one piece at a time. 

“Your daughter?” Loki was stunned at this piece of news. 

“Yeah, so now you know,” Tony replied, distracted. 

He was trying to process what had happened while at the same time trying to think of who could be responsible. Sadly, the list was very long. 

“Not many people know about her,” Bruce told Loki. “They’ve only known about each other for a year, since her mother passed away.”

Loki’s anger cooled somewhat and he glanced at Thor, who put a hand on his shoulder. 

******

“When he finds me, you are so screwed, so screwed,” Lyssa whispered groggily. 

The drug she’d been given was wearing off and she became aware that she’d been placed on a bed, with her hands and ankles chained to keep her lying down. A blindfold was fastened tightly over her eyes. After her clothes had been taken, she had been dressed in a tee shirt. 

“I know, he’ll kill us, right?” 

“Oh, no. You’ll pray that he kills you.”

The man laughed as he ran a hand up her bare leg. She tried to avoid his touch as he squeezed her hip hard. 

“Tony Stark works within the law. He’d do nothing of the sort.”

“Not just him.”

“Ah, one of the other Avengers then,” came the reply. All the while his hand continued to caress her skin. 

Lyssa stayed silent while trying not to tremble with the terror that she felt. She’d overheard her kidnappers talking, and was horrified to learn that they knew that she was Tony’s daughter. They had been talking about the ransom they wanted from him. 

She realized that maybe this was why her mother had never told her who her father was and why she’d never told Tony either. 

Lyssa wasn’t sure how this kidnapping would change things between them, but she knew that she needed her father like never before and trusted that he would come through for her. And if he brought Loki, that would be even better. 

“Ouch!” Lyssa felt the prick of a needle before slowly losing consciousness. 

******

Loki paced the floor while Tony and Steve Rogers formulated a game plan. Steve, Natasha and Sam had just returned from an assignment in time to be met with another crisis. 

“Brother? What is it?” Thor had been watching him and noticed when Loki got an odd look on his face. 

“They’re drugging her,” Loki replied, working his mouth as if to get rid of a bad taste. “I can taste it.”

“Can you find her?” Steve asked curiously. 

“No,” Loki admitted softly. “I’m not even sure how I was able to hear her or how the rest of this is happening, but she’s terrified.”

Tony took a deep breath at hearing that and nervously tapped a pen against the desktop. 

“Jarvis is keeping an ear open through any open network internet and cellphone connections, plus Bluetooth, so if they use cells or the internet, we should be able to pinpoint them,” he told them. “We’re also running down a list of possibilities. They’ll be extra careful due to our technology, but they won’t know all our tricks.”

“Did you find out how she was taken?” Steve asked. 

“Her driver was taken out first. She apparently didn’t notice and got into the car without knowing something was wrong.”

“She always resisted learning any type of self defense,” Bucky said quietly. 

“Well, when we get her back, that is going to change,” Tony replied, firmly. “If I have to make a damn suit for her, I will.”

“Like you don’t already have one for her,” Bruce said, adjusting his glasses. 

“Touché, Doctor,” Tony gave a grim smile. 

“All this is well and good, but what progress are you making in finding her?” Loki asked, impatiently. 

“Easy, brother,” Thor said, trying to keep Loki calm. “This city is large, and to try to search it normally would be futile.”

With a curt nod, Loki resume his pacing. He had sent Darcy to feed Lyssa’s cat and the young woman had returned, then sat on a barstool, out of the way. Mercifully, she remained quiet. 

Throughout the remainder of the evening and up until dawn the next day, Jarvis had monitored the internet and cellular networks. He had finally been able to pin down a likely location, although it covered several city blocks. It was now up to the team to do physical surveillance. 

Even though Loki wasn’t part of the team, he made it perfectly clear that he wouldn’t be left behind. Tony grudgingly agreed, although he paired Loki with Bucky to try to keep him contained. Thor would be needed elsewhere. 

Tony sent small drones to survey the two blocks and to do voice reconnaissance. They finally reported back with definitive proof that Lyssa was in an abandoned warehouse. There were two sentries who were taken out quickly once the team converged on the location. 

Steve, Bucky and Loki got in through a door that Steve forced open. The warehouse contained several offices and Steve sent the other two to search the upstairs while he searched downstairs. 

Bucky and Loki quietly checked the offices, with Bucky forcing open any locked doors. On their final door, they both could hear a soft voice muttering from the other side, and then a man’s voice. 

“Quiet!”

Bucky gave Loki a warning look before adjusting his gun, then shouldering the door open. Loki strode past him into the room, causing the man to blanch when he recognized him. Loki grabbed the man by the throat, lifted him off the floor, then threw him against the far wall before Bucky could stop him. 

Lyssa was there, chained to a dirty cot. She was a sweaty, trembling mess. When he saw her, Loki’s fury went from a low boil to white hot rage. 

“They’re coming, he’s coming…...so screwed,” Lyssa muttered. “So, so screwed.”

She was obviously delirious and Bucky carefully touched her face. 

“She’s feverish. We have to get her out of here now,” he said quietly. 

“Loki….” Lyssa whispered. “He will make you wish you were dead.”

Loki moved to her feet to break the chains away and she went still. Once he’d freed her ankles, she screamed and kicked at him furiously then dug her heels in, trying to push herself upright. 

He caught her legs and held her firmly while she fought him. 

“Sergeant, would you free her hands?” Loki asked as he finally got her still enough to keep her from hurting herself. 

“Oh…..he’s here,” Lyssa gasped, turning her head as if listening for something. She still had the blindfold on, and both men wanted to wait before removing it so that she wouldn’t be blinded by the sudden light. 

Bucky broke the cuffs off her wrists and grasped them carefully until Loki could adjust his hold on her. Loki pulled her against his chest and smoothed her hair back from her face. 

“Lyssa, darling, I have you now,” he said, close to her ear. “It’s alright, we have you now.”

“Where’ve you been?” 

He barely heard her as she drifted into unconsciousness. He hugged her and then stood up with her. Tony and Thor arrived at that moment, then Tony stepped forward and put a bracelet on her wrist. It immediately activated and she started to be encased in one of Tony’s suits. Loki stood her on her feet so that the suit could cover her completely. 

“Jarvis, take her home and have the medics standing by,” Tony said. 

“Yes, sir,” the AI replied. 

Once Lyssa was safely away, Loki turned to Tony. 

“Now, where are the rest of them?” He asked.

“One is in custody and the rest are dead. The best thing right now is for you to go back to the tower,” Tony replied. “Rogers and Romanoff will clean up here while the rest of us head back.”

“I want blood,” Loki said, his voice deadly. 

Thor tensed at this and reached a hand out to grasp Loki’s shoulder firmly and shook his head in warning. 

“So do I, but we’re not going to get it today. I don’t know about you, but I want to be with her.”

Loki took a deep breath, then nodded. Tony breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t need the kind of headache that Loki could create if he got out of hand. 

“Sergeant, will you take one of the vehicles and bring him back to the tower?”

Bucky nodded and motioned for Loki to follow him while Tony took off through a window. Thor went with them to insure that Loki didn’t use a double to try to get to the remaining kidnapper. 

“You would be confined to your quarters if you don’t leave him to the law,” Thor told him quietly. “And they can confine you.”

Loki wasn’t certain of that but his mind was on Lyssa. Murder could wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Three days later, Lyssa was allowed to be moved from the infirmary to her room. Her fever, caused by a reaction to the drug that had been used on her, had passed but she hadn’t roused fully. 

Tony and Loki took turns sitting with her during the night while some of the others relieved them during the day. 

Loki was sitting beside her on the bed, propped up and reading when she startled him by sitting straight up, hyperventilating. He set his book aside and placed an arm around her shoulders. Lyssa’s cat had been sleeping between them and jumped up at the sudden movement. 

“It’s alright, you’re safe,” he told her softly. 

Lyssa tried to catch her breath as she looked around, panic stricken. She didn’t recognize her surroundings. 

“Where am I?” she whispered hoarsely.

“You’re at home,” he replied. 

“Water,” she said then. 

Loki reached over to the small pitcher on the bedside table and poured water into a cup for her. She drank it and asked for more, then handed the cup back to him. She then collapsed back onto her pillow, fast asleep. Loki touched her forehead to make sure she wasn’t getting feverish again, then let her alone so that she could sleep. 

Finally, Lyssa started to come around and was staying awake more, although she didn’t feel like getting up, nor did she want to eat. Her hair became a tangled mess but she wouldn’t allow anyone to comb it. 

“You haven’t had anything solid for almost five days,” Tony told her, after failing to entice her with chicken fried rice, one of her favorites. 

“I’m not hungry,” she replied. 

“You can’t keep this up or you’ll end up back in the hospital,” he said. 

She shook her head and laid back down, then pulled the covers up over her head. Tony sighed and put the container onto the night stand. 

“Darcy and Natasha will be here shortly to help you with a bath,” he finally told her as he got up and gave Loki a worried glance. 

“Tell them not to bother.” Her voice was muffled. 

Tony went into Lyssa’s living room and stood silently. He looked at Steve, Sam and Bucky for a moment before running his hands through his hair. 

“There’s something going on with her. Her fever is gone but she’s not snapping back.”

“I’m just hazarding a guess here, but the girl’s had a wake up call, not including the fact that she just found out a year ago that you’re her dad,” Sam said. “There’s evil in the world, and she’d never come as close to it as she did last week.”

Steve nodded in agreement. “Probably PTSD, too, to some extent.”

Darcy and Natasha arrived then and shooed them out before going into the bedroom. Loki stood when they walked in and handed Natasha a bundle of clothes. 

“Let me start the bath before you bring her in,” Natasha said. “We’ll be a while, so you can go eat or shower or whatever.”

“Alright,” he replied. 

Darcy took out fresh linens so that she could change the bed while Lyssa was bathing. Natasha finally gave Loki the okay to bring Lyssa in. 

“Leave me alone!” She fought him when he drew the covers off her and pulled her upright so that he could lift her into his arms. “I’m not a child!”

“Then stop acting like one,” he replied, harshly, as he carried her to the bathroom. 

Lyssa stared at him in surprise before bursting into tears. He’d never spoken to her like that. Loki sighed and hugged her. 

“You need to get up and moving. You’re not taking care of yourself or your pet,” he said, more gently. 

“So much trouble,” she sobbed. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop that. You’re no trouble,” he replied. “Now, let Natasha help you.”

He put her down and made sure that she was steady on her feet before leaving her alone with Natasha. 

“Thank you, Darcy,” he told the young woman as he walked through to the bedroom to the living room. 

“Sure.”

****

Natasha helped Lyssa undress and get into the tub of steaming water. Her wrists and ankles still bore the bruises from the chains and Lyssa looked at them dispassionately while Natasha shampooed and then conditioned her hair before rinsing and combing it out. She carefully braided and then pinned it up until Lyssa was through soaking. 

“How do you do it?” Lyssa asked quietly, rubbing her fingers over one wrist. 

“Do what?” 

“Deal with danger everyday and then go on as if nothing happened.”

“I train everyday so that I know what to do if it comes my way.”

“But that’s not me.”

“True, but any woman should know how to look out for herself,” Natasha replied. “When you’re up to it, we will all help you.”

“I think I want to go home,” Lyssa said, almost too softly for Natasha to hear. 

“Do you feel that you’d be safer in Scotland?”

“At least I won’t be in the middle of Avengers Tower.”

“And you’d leave Loki? You know he can’t go with you.”

Lyssa drew a sharp breath at the thought of leaving him behind. Tears streamed from her eyes again as she began to tremble. 

“I didn’t think so, so no more talk of leaving here,” Natasha pressed her forehead to Lyssa’s briefly. “Besides, you two have some type of special connection.”

“What do you mean?”

“Tony told me that Loki heard you scream and call for him when you were taken, then he somehow knew they were drugging you.”

“I didn’t know about that,” Lyssa replied. 

They were silent for some time before Lyssa spoke again. 

“Who found me?”

“Jarvis did, then Bucky and Loki found you where you were being held, along with one of the kidnappers.”

“What happened to him?”

“Loki happened.”

“Good. And the rest?”

“There was only one left alive to capture, and annoyingly, he was found dead in his cell the next day.”

“Hmmm.” Lyssa rubbed her wrist again, not wanting to ask any further questions. 

Natasha gave a slight smile. “If you’re done, we still need to dry your hair.”

“Alright.”

******

Natasha left as soon as she had dried Lyssa’s hair and helped her get dressed. Tony was the only one waiting in the living room when Lyssa walked out of her bedroom, carrying the container of fried rice he’d left there. 

Tony sat at the piano, picking out a few notes and only looked up when Lyssa sat beside him. She took a couple of bites of the rice before gently placing her hand over his and lacing her fingers through his. 

“Thank you,” she said softly. 

He raised her hand to kiss the back of it. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Lyssa laid her head on his shoulder and they sat there, not talking. 

“So, the suit?” She said rather awkwardly. “Can I keep it?”

“I made it for you,” he shrugged. 

“Then I suppose I should learn how to use it, but just so we’re clear, I don’t intend to do any fighting, unless it’s for self defense.”

“Fair enough.”

“Will it have Jarvis in it?”

“Of course,” Tony replied. 

“Do you think he’d put on a Scottish accent for me if I should ever have to use it?”

“What do you say, buddy?” Tony asked the AI. 

“Of course, sir.”

“There you go.”

“Thanks, Jarvis,” Lyssa said. 

“My pleasure, Dr. McAlister.”

Lyssa laughed softly when Jarvis addressed her with the accent she’d requested. Tony chuckled and put an arm around her waist for a brief hug. 

“I’ll work on your own AI if you prefer,” he said. 

“Sure, why not,” she shrugged. “Call him Lachlan. I’ve always liked that name.”

“Lachlan it is then.”

Tony got up and walked over to look out the large window. Lyssa stayed behind, eating a bit more of her rice. They were both silent for several minutes. 

“Natasha said she’d help me learn some self defense techniques,” Lyssa finally said. “I suppose it won’t hurt, after….”

Her voice trailed off and Tony turned quickly to see that she’d put her food down and was shaking violently. 

“Hey, hey,” he soothed her, moving quickly to her side. “It’s alright.”

“No.” She buried her face into her hands. “If I’d been more aware…”

Lyssa finally calmed down and took a deep breath. 

“I suppose I could just never leave this building again.”

“Not an option,” Tony told her firmly. “Tell you what, why don’t you come with me and we’ll go see what the team’s up to. They’re probably trying to decide on lunch.”

Lyssa hesitated before nodding. “Let me get shoes on.”

Once on the elevator, she held onto his arm. On the way up, other employees got on or off while performing their various tasks and Lyssa stepped behind Tony, putting him between her and the others. They had the elevator to themselves after a certain point, then Lyssa relaxed until the door opened onto the Avengers’ floor. 

She took a deep breath when everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her and Tony. Bucky walked over and offered his hand in order to lead her to the table. 

“Are you hungry?” He asked. 

“Not really but I could try to eat something.”

“Good.”

Loki then came out of his room and joined them, sitting down beside Lyssa. Bucky was on her other side, and Loki decided that he didn’t mind the super soldier’s presence as much he once did. 

After watching them all hover over her the past week, he’d realized that they all thought of her as a younger sister and wanted to protect her. Lyssa obviously felt the same about them. 

He put his arm across the back of her chair then squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. Lyssa reached up to pat his hand while Bucky served her plate. 

“Not too much, please,” she told him quietly. 

Once everyone was served and had started to eat, Lyssa managed to eat lightly from her plate. The team tried to keep everything normal, conversing and teasing each other as they usually did. Lyssa listened to them, joining in occasionally. When she went quiet, nobody paid much attention. 

Lyssa carefully put her fork down when the others’ voices started blending together, overlapping and becoming distorted. The room began to spin, causing her to become disoriented. She heard someone calling her name, and then felt hands on her, which she tried to fight off. 

Loki still had his arm across the back of her chair when he felt her get stiff. He and Bucky noticed that she was distressed at almost the same time. Her eyes were unfocused and she had gone pale. 

“Lyssa? Lyssa!” 

Loki patted her cheek while Bucky took one of her wrists and began to chafe it urgently. Lyssa weakly tried to pull her hand away before collapsing sideways. Loki scooped her up in order to carry her to one of the sofas, with the others following. Once he’d laid her down, Tony propped her feet up on a pillow while Natasha brought a wet washcloth to him. 

After a few minutes, Lyssa roused and looked around in a panic. When she tried to sit up, Tony prevented it until her senses returned. She put a shaky hand to her face, then took the washcloth from him. 

“I’m alright,” she whispered softly. “Just a little panic attack, I think.”

“And you need to eat,” Tony added. 

“Yes,” she agreed. “Could I try again?”

“Once you’re steady.”

She nodded then slowly drifted off to sleep. Tony touched her head to check for a fever then left her there to rest. They all went back to the table to finish eating, then put a plate back for her. 

“Should I move her?” Loki asked. “I can take her to my room.”

“I suppose she would be more comfortable,” Tony replied reluctantly. “And it would be quieter.”

Loki nodded before gently picking her up to carry her to his bed. He removed her shoes and covered her up before leaving the room. He left the doors to both bedroom and suite open so that they could hear if she woke up. 

“I’m afraid she’s going to end up back in the hospital,” Tony told them as they joined him in the living area. “She hasn’t eaten properly and her mental state….”

“Brother, can you not help her?” Thor asked. 

“My seidr works with physical illnesses or injuries,” Loki replied. “I can’t help with the mental state, unless you want her to forget everything from that day forward?”

“No,” Tony shook his head. “That wouldn’t be helpful.”

“Tony, I think it’s just going to take some time,” Steve told him. “It’s only been a week. She needs to be kept engaged in her normal activities, and have someone to talk to when she’s ready.”

“We’ll all help,” Natasha said. “She’s willing to learn self defense and how to use a suit, which is something, right?”

“You’re right,” Tony replied, rubbing his eyes. “What if she...doesn’t…”

“She will,” Bucky said, interrupting Tony’s train of thought. “I’d hazard a guess that she’s as tough as her dad.”

“Thanks, guys,” Tony said quietly. “So, we all have work to do. Loki?”

“I’m staying right here.”

“Thanks.”


	8. Chapter 8

Lyssa slept for the rest of the afternoon, with Loki checking in on her periodically. She slept so deeply that she’d barely moved from the position that he’d originally put her in. 

When she did wake, it was already night. She sat up in bed, trying to get a bearing on her surroundings. She slowly got up and went to the bedroom door before cautiously peeking into the living area, which was empty. She then went to the main door and looked out into the common area. 

“Hey.”

Tony’s soft greeting from the sofa startled her briefly, before a sense of relief washed over her. He came to her and she hugged him fiercely. 

“I didn’t know where I was for a moment,” she whispered, trembling. “Where is everyone?”

“Everyone but Loki has gone to bed. He’s feeding Maya and getting some clothes for you. He should be back shortly.”

“If he’s getting a gown, he shouldn’t bother. I don’t sleep in them,” she replied. 

“I didn’t need to know that,” Tony said, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“Sorry, Dad,” she grimaced, then realized what she’d said. “Oh, if you’d rather I didn’t…”

“No, no,” he interrupted her. “I think it’s time. You can call me that if you want.”

Lyssa nodded and smoothed her hair down. Tony led her to the kitchen and had her sit down. 

“We saved some food for you,” he said. 

“Is there any soup? I’d rather have that, and maybe some tea,” she said. 

“Chicken noodle coming right up. They say it’s good for any type of ailment.”

Tony busied himself heating up soup and water for the tea while Lyssa sat at the breakfast bar and watched. Loki returned by that time and kissed her temple before sitting down beside her. 

“Maya’s been fed and her water bowl is full,” Loki told her. 

“Thank you.”

Lyssa took his hand and squeezed his fingers before he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. He then got up to fix the tea while Tony concentrated on the soup. Loki made tea for himself and Lyssa, with Tony declining any. 

“So, I’ve been thinking that you need a different apartment,” Tony said, putting the soup in front of her, along with crackers. 

“No, I’m fine where I am, and I don’t want any special treatment,” she protested. 

“Well, you’re getting some. There’s an empty suite here, and coincidentally it’s adjacent to Loki’s,” Tony told her. “I’d like to have you where you won’t be alone, and there’s a door that can be opened between them, if you want.”

“You may not want my cat running around in here and Loki may not appreciate cat hair on his things,” Lyssa replied, eating. 

“I don’t mind the cat,” they both replied at the same time. 

“I’ll think about it,” she said. 

“Actually, it’s a done deal,” Tony replied. “I’m having you moved tomorrow.”

“Tony...dad…it’s really not necessary,” she said. “Besides, I don’t know that I should be privy to Avengers’ business.”

“You have the highest clearance already, so that’s not an issue.”

Lyssa shook her head as she finished her soup. Tony took the bowl to the sink and then brought her a piece of cheesecake that had been put back for her. 

“But if it makes you feel better, we can conduct our meetings elsewhere or you can go to your room.”

Go to your room. 

Lyssa stifled a laugh at Tony when he realized what he’d said. He grinned at her and shook his head. 

“I don’t think I need to know anything other than when you leave on a mission, if everyone is safe, and when you get back,” she said. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Tony nodded. “Now, if you two will excuse me, I’m going to bed.”

“Goodnight,” Lyssa said, getting up to kiss his cheek. 

She went back to her seat to finish her tea and cheesecake. Loki took her hand again and played with her fingers. 

“What kind of tea is this?” He asked. 

“Chamomile, I believe. It’s supposed to be calming and to help one sleep,” she replied. “I’ve always found it to be bitter, though.”

“It’s good,” he said. 

Lyssa shrugged while she took a couple of small bites of the cheesecake, then pushed the plate toward Loki. 

“I’ve had enough for now, do you want this?”

Loki finished off the remaining dessert, then took the empty dishes to the sink. Lyssa laid her head down on the counter as a wave of dizziness overtook her. She felt Loki’s hand rubbing her back until it passed. 

“So weak,” she muttered. 

The comment gave Loki pause; it reflected his past sentiment toward humans as being weak. However, he’d amended that feeling once he’d been around them more. Yes, they could be weak, with short lives, yet there were some that he found intelligent and strong willed. Although, he couldn’t bring himself to entirely like them all. He never thought he’d come to love any of them.

“Come on,” he said softly. “Let’s get you back to bed.”

Once there, he sat her on the side of the bed so that he could help her get undressed. 

“Did you find a gown?” She asked. 

“Surprisingly, no,” he replied. 

“It would be more of a surprise if you did, since I don’t have any,” she laughed. “I don’t normally sleep in one.”

“Really?” He asked with a grin. 

“Really. I have tee shirts if the occasion calls for it, but I usually sleep buck naked, or Stark naked.”

She laughed tiredly at her own joke and Loki smiled at her while shaking his head. She slid out of her shirt and jeans and Loki put them aside. He gave her his sleep shirt before helping her lie down, then undressed and put on the pants that matched. 

Lyssa put her head on his bare shoulder when he laid down beside her, then caressed his ribs and stomach while he held her close. She felt the muscles jumping under her touch before he captured her hand and held it still, over his heart. 

She scooted up to kiss his neck, then cheek before he turned his head to meet her lips. His hand went to the back of her neck to hold her close before he turned to his side to face her. 

“Natasha told me earlier that you heard me scream for you and that you knew they were drugging me,” she said quietly.

“Yes,” Loki replied, kissing her forehead. 

“Tell me?”

Loki explained what had happened to him that day, how he’d heard a scream, his name and then the taste of the drug. He still had no explanation for it. 

“You should rest now,” he murmured, tucking her under his chin with his arms snug around her. 

“I’ve been asleep most of the day,” she replied, taking a deep breath. 

“This is true,” he replied. “Tomorrow is a new day, and will be a better one, hmmm?”

“I hope so,” she said, sleepily. “The tea seems to be working.”

She drifted off, curled against his chest, her breath soft against his throat. Loki held her until he fell asleep as well. They slept that way until she woke him by struggling against him. Once he let her go, she sat up, gasping for breath. 

“It’s alright, just a bad dream,” he said, sitting up and soothing her with his hand on her neck. 

Lyssa sat there, with her head down as she cried softly. Loki wasn’t sure what else he should do, so he just caressed her neck, then rubbed his hand up and down her back. 

After a few minutes, she wiped her eyes and leaned against him. He held her, then laid back onto the pillows with her, once again drawing her close. She slowly relaxed before going back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Lyssa woke early and found that Loki had already gotten up and left her to sleep. She showered quickly, then dressed in a fresh change of clothes, brushed her hair and teeth before leaving his room. 

Breakfast was still in the process of being made and Tony handed her a cup of coffee while he motioned her out of the way when she started to help. Darcy kept her occupied until the food was ready, then they all sat down at the table. 

“Darcy is going to help you get your new apartment ready for your things, then you can direct the moving crew where you want everything. They’ll take care of packing and unpacking for you. They’ve already started and Maya is in a large kennel to keep her safe and out of the way.”

Lyssa nodded, knowing that once Tony set things in motion, there was no stopping him. She managed to eat some of her food before pushing it away. 

“Did you sleep well?” He asked her. 

“I had a bad dream and woke Loki,” she replied. 

“They will pass,” Sam told her. 

“I hope so,” she replied, putting her hand on Loki’s leg briefly. 

Once breakfast was finished, she helped clean up and load the dishwasher before Tony sent her off with Darcy to check out the new apartment. It was mirror image to Loki’s, with the living areas connected by the shared door, which Jarvis had activated per request. 

It was already clean and all Lyssa had to do was direct the moving crew how to arrange the furniture, piano, etc. By the time everything was done, it was set up almost exactly the same as her previous apartment, except she had more space. 

Loki came in once Darcy and the crew had left and taken the packing materials with them. Lyssa was arranging her books on the bookcase and Loki looked them over. 

“They’re not as valuable as yours, but feel free to borrow any if you want,” she said. “I’ve still got to let Maya out but I’ll leave her in my bedroom for a couple of hours until she settles down, then she can explore in here.”

Loki nodded and continued to peruse the books while Lyssa took food and water into the bedroom for her cat. She returned a few minutes later, carefully closing the door behind her. 

“Feels strange to be in a new place, even though it looks almost the same,” she said, rather nervously. “I never came up here unless Tony was here and I had work to discuss with him.”

Loki watched as she went to the window and looked out. She was anxiously twisting a strand of hair. He walked over and took her hands, kissing each one before guiding her arms around his waist. 

“I’ll probably get off on the wrong floor a couple of times,” she laughed softly, more to herself than him. 

“Why are you distressed?” He asked, holding her and laying his cheek against the top of her head. 

“We never talked about my being moved in beside you, nor about the adjoining door being opened,” she replied. “I don’t even know if you were interested in any type of permanence….and I would understand if you felt things were moving too quickly, since we would almost be living together.”

“I see,” he said, thoughtfully. “Suppose I told you that I asked Tony if he would move you up here? And that I asked for the door to be opened?”

“You did that?” 

“I did,” he said, squeezing her hard enough to elicit a tiny squeak of protest from her. “We didn’t talk about the move, but I want you near me, awake or sleeping, because I love you.”

“You love me?” she breathed softly. 

“Is it that big of a surprise?” He asked, almost warily. 

“No! Of course not!” She said, vehemently. “I feel the same way, but wasn’t sure if it was too soon to tell you.”

“Well, it’s not, and I’d like to hear you say it.”

“I do love you and I have just one question.”

“What’s that?”

“Where’ve you been?”

Loki laughed softly and hugged her again, picking her up from the floor and kissing her, hard. Lyssa put her arms around his shoulders, squeezing with all her strength. 

“I feel that,” he murmured in her ear. 

“Good, ‘cause I never want to let you go.”


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next two weeks, Loki and Lyssa adjusted to the new living arrangements, as did Lyssa’s cat, who spent most of the time in Lyssa’s half of the apartment. She still hadn’t gone back to work even though she had medical clearance, nor had she left the Avengers’ level for any reason. 

Tony suspected that she was avoiding the outside world, choosing to isolate herself for fear of strangers and the remote possibility of another kidnapping. He made an appointment for her with a trusted psychiatrist, which she failed to keep, twice. He’d even finished the AI for her suit, but she showed no interest in either. 

The strain was beginning to show on her and on Loki, who’d rarely left her side. He was starting to feel confined and his restlessness set his temper on edge. 

One day he’d finally had enough. He walked into his suite with purpose, catching Lyssa by surprise. 

“Please get dressed, my sweet,” he told her, gently taking the book she was reading from her hands. 

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. You and I are going for a walk. Outside,” he replied. “It’ll do us both good.”

She had already started shaking her head at his words; he stopped her from fleeing the room. Loki held onto her firmly while she fairly shook in fear. 

“Stark, Thor and Darcy are waiting for us in the lobby.”

“I don’t want to…”

“You have no choice. Please get dressed.”

Loki led her to the bedroom and waited while she reluctantly dressed and brushed her hair. He held out a jacket for her, then led her back to the elevator. She stood close to his side, while gripping his arm firmly. 

“Please, I want to go back,” she pleaded softly, once the doors closed and the car began to move. 

“No.”

When several other employees joined them, she thought she was going to vomit, and her breath came in gasps. Loki put his hand over hers, trying to reassure her.

She whimpered when the elevator started getting crowded. The people getting on noticed Loki first and were unsure whether to greet him, but some of them knew Lyssa. 

“Dr. McAlister, it’s good to see you about.” Several of them spoke to her, receiving a slight nod of acknowledgement. 

“Feel better soon.”

“I miss hearing you play your piano.”

When they finally reached the ground floor, Lyssa had trouble getting her feet to move. Loki guided her through the crowd to where Tony, Thor and Darcy were waiting. Darcy gave her a quick hug. 

At the sight of her, Tony almost called quits to the whole plan, but a glance from Loki stopped him. Lyssa clung to him as they started a gentle stroll down the sidewalk. Darcy walked with her arm looped through Thor’s. 

“Where are we going?” Lyssa asked helplessly. 

“Not far today,” Tony told her. “Just enough to get you moving.”

They walked a couple of blocks before stopping at a coffee shop. Loki made her stand in line with him and order for both of them, then they sat down at a table outside. They were interrupted a couple of times by people who’d recognized Thor or Tony, and Lyssa shrank against Loki. 

“It’s alright,” he murmured, gently rubbing the back of her hand, which still gripped his arm. “Nothing will happen to you.”

It took some time, but Lyssa eventually relaxed enough to let go of Loki, and he responded by putting his arm across the back of her chair so that she could feel his touch. 

“Tell me what that person meant about your piano,” Loki said, trying to draw her into a conversation. 

“Jarvis would sometimes broadcast my playing to an internal channel so that employees could stream it if they wanted,” she replied quietly. 

“They miss it,” Tony told her. 

Lyssa didn’t reply, just held her hands out and spread her fingers. Her hands were shaking terribly. She stared at them as if they belonged to someone else. 

“I...can we go back now?”

“Finish your coffee first, then we’ll see,” Tony told her. 

Once she’d finished her drink, they sat there for a bit longer. Lyssa was still just a bit on edge, and watched the passers by uneasily. 

“When we get back, I want you to join me in the training room so that I can familiarize you with your suit, and you should introduce yourself to Lachlan. He needs to imprint on you.”

“And Natasha is waiting to help you with self defense. You can't always just activate the suit in order to run away.” Loki told her. 

Lyssa was quiet for so long that they thought she would balk at them, but were relieved when she finally nodded. 

“Alright then.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Dammit,” Lyssa swore, after bouncing into the ceiling. “I’ll never get this.”

She lowered herself to the floor and the helmet to her new suit deactivated. She wiped at her forehead angrily. 

“It just takes practice,” Tony told her. “You should have seen me the first time I used one. I destroyed several of my cars.”

“But it appears that I’m going to destroy your building,” she replied. 

They were alone in the training room since Lyssa didn’t want any witnesses if she embarrassed herself. 

“You’re not letting Lachlan help you either,” Tony added. 

“The stats in the helmet are too distracting. Can we get rid of anything that’s not absolutely necessary?”

“You should be directing that at him.”

Lyssa activated the helmet, studied the readouts, then had her AI remove anything that she felt she didn’t need at the learning stage. She tried the hovering exercise again, with much better results. 

“That works much better, Lachlan. We’ll go with that,” she said. 

“As you like, Doctor,” was the reply. 

“Ready to try this outside?” Tony asked. “We’ll go for a short flight. Lachlan can do most of the steering for you.”

“Alright,” she replied, hesitantly. 

Tony led her out onto the balcony, where she almost balked at the exercise after seeing just how high up they were. She took a deep breath and activated the helmet. 

“Trust yourself, trust Lachlan,” Tony told her. “And Jarvis is going to be in the background, reporting to me.”

“Ready?” He then asked, after a moment. 

“Let’s do this.”

Lyssa followed Tony as they took off, flew around the building, then further away until they got to Central Park. Lyssa didn’t see them, but the team was standing on the landing pad, watching. Tony talked her through some maneuvers, teaching her things he’d learned the hard way. 

Lachlan had been programmed with as much as Tony and Jarvis could relay to him, but he kept most of the scenarios on a need to know basis, keeping things simple for her at first. As she learned, he would feed more information to her, and let her take a bit more control of the suit. 

After about an hour, Tony felt that she’d had enough for the day and led her back to the tower. She managed a soft landing, much to her relief. 

“Well done, Lachlan,” she said as her helmet retracted. 

“Thank you, Doctor, but that was all you,” came the reply. 

She grinned at Tony as he came to stand beside her. He bopped the end of her nose gently as he smiled back at her. 

“See? Nothing to it,” he said. 

“That was fun,” she replied. “I meant to ask, does the suit come in pink?”

“What?” He raised an eyebrow at her. “Pink?”

“Just kidding, I like the white pearl.”

“Good, because there is no pink paint anywhere in this building.”

Lyssa nodded at him, then deactivated the suit, watching in awe as it retracted into the bracelet on her wrist. 

“That is truly amazing that this little bracelet holds an entire suit, plus Lachlan.”

Tony deactivated his suit as well, then put his arm across her shoulders as he guided her into the building. 

“Don’t ever forget to wear it. I’m working on a spare for you, and Lachlan is loaded into your phone and smart watch. He’ll keep a low profile unless you need him, but you should get used to talking to him, so that it becomes second nature for you to rely on him. Jarvis will also keep an eye on you both, but will only relay any issues or emergencies.”

Lyssa nodded and hugged him with the arm that she had around his waist. 

“Jarvis will still talk to me, won’t he?”

“Of course.”

“Good. Now, I’m tired and hungry. Natasha wanted to start some training today, but I’m really knackered.”

“Maybe she’ll let you slide until tomorrow.”

***

Natasha agreed to hold off on training until the next day, on one condition. 

“You play the piano on your channel for at least an hour.”

Lyssa was inclined to refuse, since she was really tired, but decided that it would be relaxing. 

“Alright. Lachlan, will you ask Jarvis to let you take over for him, and send out a message that I’ll play today and that I’m taking requests.”

Tony laughed at that. “You’ll be playing for hours.”

“Better cut the requests off after thirty minutes, then,” she said.

“Yes, Doctor.”

Lyssa got up from the sofa and stretched with a groan. “I’m going to shower while waiting on Lachlan. The suit may have that new car smell, but I certainly don’t.”

The others laughed when she wrinkled her nose before leaving the common room. Tony then sat back with a sigh, while pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“I thought she would balk at the whole thing today,” he said, quietly. 

“She might have if she’d stayed immured in her room much longer,” Loki replied. 

Tony nodded in agreement before getting up to go into the kitchen for something to eat. He sat at the table, with the others eventually joining him. They all sat in silence while they ate until Lyssa came back. 

Loki pulled her down into his lap, much to her surprise. She draped one arm around his shoulders while leaning into him. She looked around the table, studying everyone briefly. 

“I want to thank you all for your help these past weeks, even though it seemed that I didn’t appreciate your efforts. I apologize for that,” she told them. “Now, let's be done with the frowny faces. I’m hungry, and Lachlan tells me that enough requests came in to keep me playing for at least two hours.”

“Told you, they missed you,” Tony replied with a smile. 

“And so you did,” she said. “I’d better eat before I get started.”

***

Once she’d eaten, Lyssa sat at her piano, looking over the requests that had rolled in from the employees, including ones from different offices all over the world. Lachlan had sorted the songs and loaded the music sheets onto the piano’s digital display. 

“Better build in a couple of breaks for me,” she told him. 

“Of course, Doctor.”

She turned to Loki, who was sitting nearby, watching her. Lyssa’s cat, Maya, was curled up next to his leg, and he occasionally would stroke her head. He smiled softly at Lyssa as she twisted her fingers anxiously. 

“If the others want to watch, it’s okay with me,” she told him. 

“Anything you want,” he replied. “Lachlan can tell them. Maya is too comfortable.”

Lyssa laughed while playing a few notes in order to warm up. 

“Lachlan, be a dear?”

“I’ve informed them,” was the reply. 

“Thanks.”

When Lyssa began playing, Loki laid his head back and closed his eyes while idly stroking Maya. Bucky quietly slipped into the room and sat on the end of the couch from Loki. After a moment, he also laid his head back, sighing deeply. 

“That’s nice,” he murmured, just loud enough for Loki to hear. 

“Yes,” Loki replied. 

By the time she’d finished the requests, she had played for just over two hours. She brushed her hair back and took a deep breath, before turning to look at the men. They were sound asleep and her cat had moved into Loki’s lap. 

She covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud, then quickly took a picture of them with her phone. Tony and Thor peeked in and she shushed them to keep from disturbing Loki and Bucky. Lyssa turned on some prerecorded music and left the room. 

“That was beautiful,” Steve told her. 

“Thank you. I’ll have to be diligent in playing more often.”

“Tomorrow you and Darcy will start your lessons,” Natasha said. 

Lyssa looked at Darcy, who returned her gaze. They both gave wry frowns. 

“I’d rather just have a suit,” Darcy sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I believe I’ve gone as far as I can with this one. My weak point is finding a good ending.   
> 😬

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve read this far, thanks! If you have any questions or suggestions, let me know.
> 
> Thanks again for reading it! ❤️


End file.
